


Untitled Dean/Gunner Fic

by vodkaalec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Dean/Gunner Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is. The idea came into my head and wouldn't leave. Lowkey really shipped these two in 11x15.

  
They’ve been talking practically all night, exchanging stories about their scars and their regrets and just their lives in general and Dean blames how much he's had to drink on how bold he’s being tonight. If he was more sober he would probably care about how obvious he's being with his flirting but right now he can't find it in himself to. Gunner doesn't seem to mind; he's responded positively to every one of Dean’s advances. There’s numerous glances at lips; lingering looks and pauses as they lean in close to hear each other over the noise of the other bar patrons. Its an ego boost for sure; having someone who he’s idolised and crushed on seemingly wanting him.

He’s already lost count of how many drinks he and Gunner have had between them and he vaguely feels like Sam should’ve been here by now but all of a sudden Gunner’s slipping off his bar stool and that all gets forgotten.

He drops a hand down on Dean’s shoulder and inclines his head in the direction of the bathroom.

“Five minutes. Last stall” he says quietly, leaning close to make sure that Dean’s the only one who hears.

He doesn’t give Dean a chance to respond, just drops his hand and walks off to the bathroom. Dean watches him go; can’t help it, he’s caught off guard. He already knows he’s gonna follow him in there. He knows he wont say no to this. Doesn’t want to.

Five minutes and another shot later and Dean’s pushing open the bathroom door, striding purposefully over to the last stall. the door swings open before Dean even attempts to make his presence known, Gunner pulling him in by the collar of his jacket.

Gunner pulls the door shut behind him, sliding the lock shut, before pushing Dean up against it.

“Glad you made it” Gunner says with his lips close to Dean’s ear, voice low and throaty as a hand settles on Dean’s hip.

Dean huffs out a laugh, any previous nerves lifting off his shoulders as he drags Gunner’s head down until his lips meet Dean’s.

What follows in that bathroom stall is hot and rough; hands gripping and clawing at skin, hair, whatever they can grasp, voices hushed and breathless as they try to keep quiet in case somebody walks in. When Dean comes it’s with a barely suppressed shout, burying his face into Gunner’s neck as pleasure racks through him. Gunner’s not far behind, thrusting inside Dean a few more times before he tumbles over the edge, mouth dropping open as he lets out a low groan and fuck, it’s one of the hottest things Dean’s ever witnessed.

Dean lets his head thunk back against the wall behind him, trying to catch his breath. He can already tell he’ll have bruises on his hips from Gunner’s tight grip and he _knows_ he’s gonna feel it later but he couldn’t care less. With everything that’s going on, this is the first time he’s felt any semblance of relaxation in quite a while so he lets himself bask in it for a little while before he has to return to reality and the fact that everything’s going to shit.

Gunner pulls out slowly and Dean winces as he lets his legs drop down from where they’ve been wrapped around Gunner’s hips. Gunner draws him in for a lingering kiss before pulling away and then they’re getting themselves redressed. There’s no more words exchanged between them as they exit the stall and Dean’s actually glad for it. He and Gunner share a nod, like they both know that what transpired was something that the other needed, an escape, and then Gunner’s exiting the bathroom. Dean waits for a moment, takes the time to splash some water on his face and steel himself as he rejoins reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never write smut (mostly because I don't know how) so apologies for my attempt to in this fic. This fic is also posted over on my tumblr (posiesdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
